She Wants Revenge
by JediPrincess-Knight
Summary: Post second season finale from Teen Wolf. In which, Lydia, Allison and Laura from beyond hone their abilities to get revenge on the men specifically Gerard and Peter that used them as puppets and carry out their acts of violence. These girls want revenge and they won't stop until their blood runs.
1. Chapter 1

Teen wolf fic - post season 2 finale

_ As usual, I own nothing from Teen Wolf or the nifty shakespeare quote. Enjoy!_

**If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge? - William Shakespeare **

Peter didn't expect any drawbacks from the resurrection. After all, Lydia was immune and therefore the perfect candidate to bring him back without _changing _anything about himself. He was still Peter Hale, the man who died and brought back to life. Nothing could go wrong. That is, until his niece started haunting him.

The first day she came to him, it was around one in the morning and he was getting himself a glass of water. He couldn't sleep that night, his nerves dancing that there felt something strange about the decrepit Hale house. Thankfully, Derek was still in his _home _underground and wouldn't come up to the Hale , and the fact that the alpha pack symbol was fresh as ever on the front door.

Bastards, he muttered to himself as he began planning his own attack against the alphas. He'd need his idiot nephew to cooperate if he weren't so goddamn desperate to get Scott to join him. As well, he'd need Scott (which seemed like a fat chance), the other pup that would follow Scott till the ends of the earth. What was his name? Ian? Ike? _Isaac_ , the name dinged in his head. He would also need that lizard turned wolf creature Jackson, the precious immune lovely girl Lydia and the Argent girl who he was sure would rather stab him in the eyes than join him.

_Oh well, _he shrugged to himself. He could deal with stubborn minded teens. _What trouble could they cause him? _ He smirk to himself.

"Well would you look at that? You've been alive for a few days and you think you can get people to listen to you. Uncle Peter, are you overestimating your abilities?" The familiarity of the female voice stopped him dead as he held a glass of water halfway to his lips.

"Laura? You've got to be_ fucking _kidding me." He slammed the glass onto the dead wood.

"'Fraid not, it's me in the ghost form. Whoa, you look like you've seen better days." She smirked at his widened eyes and almost terrified expression. Almost terrified because Laura wasn't real. She couldn't be. She was _dead_.

"Well no shit Sherlock. If I recall you killed me, and my dear sweet brother almost avenged me. And then you had to get resurrected. Asshole."

"How the hell did you read my mind?" Peter bared his teeth at her.

"I'll tell you my secret, if you stop being an asshole?" Laura folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm the _asshole_? Excuse me dead girl, but I'm alive fair and square. I've no idea why you're still here." The ghost Laura stalked towards him, fury emanating from her determined smirk. Peter didn't take a step backwards. He wasn't afraid of girls who were dead and they couldn't cause him any damage.

"Uncle Peter, don't you get it? You killed me, and I needed justice. Derek found out and killed you, but the you got resurrected and in the process you dragged me back from... wherever I was, because I can't rest in peace. And now, I'm going to make your life a _living hell._"

Laura's grin turned into a scowl as she stepped further towards him. Peter found himself stuck between fear and loathing. Static filled his head as Laura's scowl changed into triumph. Closing her eyes briefly, she sent him reeling. White noise filled his ears, the sound of dogs howling rolling in his head. Then, the sound of her voice overrided everything in his brain, clear as crystal.

_I will get inside your mind._

_I will destroy you._

_I will make you see things that will hant you._

_I will get my revenge, Uncle Peter_

_I will drag you into hell if it's the last thing I do to protect my brother._

"Remember, you're only half as powerful than you were last time. I'm going to enjoy this." Stepping back, Laura was about to vanish into the air.

"You're dead. And a ghost. You can't do anything to me Laura. I'm not _afraid_ of you," he taunted her back.

"Peter, don't you know? Payback's a bitch and karma is it's cousin. You'll see my fury." Baring her teeth at him in a savage smile, she disappeared. Fallen leaves in the house swirled in her wake.

"_I'm not afraid of you!" _Peter shouted into the empty air, scattering more leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lydia's POV_**

Lydia sat on her bed, bored beyond belief. Really, she was thinking of several things that she wanted to do, like shop or finish the calculations she started working on, but couldn't muster the energy within to do so. In her chest, she felt hollow, as if all the warmth from her body had escaped.

Of course, being psychologically tormented and bringing back Peter Hale from the dead and then watching her ex-boyfriend get stabbed in front of her and turn from lizard to werewolf and then leave her with no goodbye but a letter would make anyone else lose all warmth from their body. Instead, Lydia gave herself some ibuprofen and retreated to the fortress of her bed. She sat on her bed, pulling headphones into her ears and settling in with a bottle of nail polish. She began to apply a fresh coat of glittery pale pink polish. Humming softly to herself, she let her mind wander leaves rustled loudly against her window. She tilted her head to a side, wondering if it were Jackson shaking the tree. Or the weird Stiles trying to get her attention.

_No_, she said to herself, _I refuse to speak to anyone involved with this weirdness until I have some time to myself_.

Her phone vibrated on the pillow. Allison Argent appeared on the screen. Lydia debated ignoring her phone call or answering it. A part of her felt guilty for ignoring her, but another part was adamant about letting her calls go to voice-mail She's my best friend, a small part of her broke through. But she's also a liar, a stronger voice argued back. After all, she didn't have time for her. She also remembered Allison was the only one person who should've told her what was going on, but didn't. A few moments later, her phone began buzzing spastically. Scott and Stiles became the list of callers that kept bothering her.

_Scott_ and _Stiles_? How the hell did _they _have her number?

**Allison**, a voice inside of her sneered out.

She rolled her eyes. Suddenly. she had become the best friend she needed right after the shit had hit the fan. And Allison still probably knew even more than her considering that the Argent's were Beacon Hills' top werewolf hunters. Yeah, keeping Lydia in the dark was possibly the stupidest idea her friends had. Her phone continued to vibrate as she ignored it.

My time alone, she thought to herself. The tree near her window rattled even more. Lydia's eyes widened. She grabbed the nearest heel besides her bed; she held it by the strap, the sharpened heel ready to stab into anyone that tried to harm her. Lydia placed the nail polish on her desk, careful to keep it from spilling.

"I will not die with nail polish staining my bedroom floor!" She whispered fiercely to herself. The rustling stopped as Lydia recited Langland's Lemma to keep herself from chucking the heel at the window. A small inconvenience to distract Lydia from the shadows that seemed to grow in front of her bedroom window outside.

"Jackson! Is that you? Are you back?" Lydia stared out the window, straining to see better in the dark that covered everything.

"Sadly, I'm not a dick with a jaw line. I have boobs though. Does that make it better?" A tall girl leaned on her bed. Lydia screamed, clamping a hand over her own mouth.

* * *

"I knew you could see me!" The girl on Lydia's bed raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?! What the hell do you want?" Lydia gulped back screams, clutching her chest to calm herself.

"Name's Laura. So, you can see me. That's good, I think." Laura murmured to herself. Pacing the floor in front of her room, the Laura girl shook her head to herself, chanting the Lemma inside her head as she carefully screwed the cap on the nail polish tighter and calmed herself.

"What's good?" Lydia asked. She felt her legs wobble as she walked to her desk, but hell be damned if she let this stranger know she was terrified as hell. "And did you say your name was Laura? As in Laura Hale that died six years ago?" Fucking fantastic, there were ghosts in Beacon Hills. What was next: Witches? Vampires?

"The one and only. Now that you know about me, I'm going to ask what you know about the werewolves?" Laura sat up straighter. Lydia glared at her from slanted irises.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" She snapped irritably.

"Guess you have. Awesome!" Laura's voice dripped sarcasm as she attempted to gauge Lydia's reactions. "What about other supernatural things?"

"What? Don't tell me, you're a vampire." Lydia deadpanned.

Laura smiled at her. Laura screamed internally, liking Lydia Martin even more by the second. Not only because she was freaking gorgeous, but she was resilient. Not many could have endured what she went through, especially with involvement with Peter. She grimaced, red passing through her vision. He would pay after what he did to her and her baby brother.

"Nope. I'm a ghost." Laura stood in the room.

"Typical." Lydia huffed out, blowing a stray piece of hair from her face. A few moments later, her mother ran into the room.

"Lydia! Are you alright?: She said, looking at her hands first before anything. Lydia's face fell a bit before she shook herself out quickly.

"Yes. Uh, there was a phantom... wind that passed through the room. I felt it get really cold. Then I screamed when I went to check on the … window and a ... bee had flown into my room." Past her mother, Lydia watched as Laura edged by the closet door and slammed her palm against it. A large rattling sounded in the room, causing Ms. Martin to scream. Narrowing her eyes at Laura, she shook her head slightly at her before turning her attention to her mom again.

"Calm down mom. It's just the wind." Lydia shot up from her chair to stand against it. "Nothing here to worry about. Except maybe a few shouts because I'm going to start watching Project Runway."

"What?" Ms. Martin watched her daughter helplessly. Lydia tossed her head back, carefully placing her hand against her hip.

"I said don't worry mom, I'm gonna okay." She smiled before turning back, knocking on the closet door quickly. She watched as Laura grinned deviously at her as she hissed at her.

"Don't do that!" Lydia glared. A sweet smile replaced it as she faced her mother. If looks could kill, Lydia Martin might be the solution to end some of the problems that plagued Beacon Hills. Like Peter.

"Did you say something?" Ms. Martin asked Lydia. She shook her head, strands of perfectly waved hair falling against her chest. Ms. Martin looked at her one last time before she added to her sentence. "I'm here if you need me."

This time, Lydia's tight nod faltered a bit. As did the glint in her eyes of a girl hiding something.

"Sure," Lydia nearly stammered, quickly composing herself as the normally perfectly cool. Walking out of the room, Ms. Martin slowly closed the door behind her.

"So tell me, what does Laura Hale's ghost want with me in my bedroom?" She placed her arms on her hips, smirking at Laura.

"I've got some... Unfinished business with one of the two psychopaths in this town, and I've got people to help. You're first up on that list."

"Me? What do I have to do with a psychopath in this town?"

"Remember Peter Hale? You know, the jackass who hurt you and mostly the young supernatural teenagers in here?"

"What can I do about Peter Hale? He's alive, he's still kicking and he and Derek Hale are worrying about something that Isaac told Scott who told Allison who won't tell me anything?" Lydia's voice cracked a little as she finished, folding her arms and looking away from Laura.

"Well, I can help you, Lydia. I just need you to trust me and we can get rid of Peter together."

"How in the name of holy hell do you expect us to take out a werewolf. How?" Lydia turned around, her eyes wide and angry.

Lydia was so tired of all the supernatural in this town. She just wanted to finish high school, get into Berkeley and then get her Fields Medal. But no, she just had to get involved with the werewolves. And it was partly due to her friendship with Allison, who was possibly the first girl who wasn't scared off by her drive and ambition. She wasn't entirely sure if she even wanted to get out of werewolf business if it meant that she and Allison could patch up their friendship.

Then again, the last few months weren't exactly things she had wanted to experience. Laura stood across from her, wringing her hands and she stared at Lydia's mind tumbling into the past couple of months. Adjusting her leather jacket on her semi-corporeal body, she cleared her throat to pull Lydia out of her nightmarish-trance.

"The thing is you can take him down. You know your immunity?" Laura stepped a little closer to Lydia, keeping her palms forward as a sign to tell her "I'm safe." Still adjusting to a semi-corporeal ghost-human thing, Laura almost thought she could've smelled Lydia's scent. Something like peony flowers and mandarins lingered around Lydia. Laura smiled, thinking back to the time when Derek had hated when she wore perfume.

**_Laura's flashback_**

_"Laur, seriously. What the hell do you have hanging around you? I can smell it from here." Derek grumbled as he sat on the couch next to her. They had just gotten a good deal on an apartment in Brooklyn and Derek had actually decided to get enrolled in Brooklyn College. They were going to try to forget about their pack's massacre and Laura figure she might as well start with putting her baby brother through college. It's what their mom would've wanted for the both of them, but Laura had to work to pay the tuition. She'd figure something out, but for now it was them and the Ferrari._

_"Baby brother, I have some taste I need to uphold. The scent is jasmine and citrus, you ass." She added before shoving Derek away from her, grinning slightly as he seemed to roll his eyes at her._

_"Whatever. Can you tone down your perfume with five bottles of water, I might gag."_

_"Is that a promise?" She nearly howled with laughter as he tried to bare his teeth at her. He pushed her back, wrestling the remote out of her channel he had changed to was airing an old 7th Heaven episode and he tried to change it quickly._

_"Not so fast!" She laughed, and began to poke at him. It still played in the background as they attempted to tickle and poke the other into submission, and nearly broke the coffee table when they almost fall it._

Lydia grimaced, painfully reminded of the last few months of having no control over her own body and knowing exactly why it wouldn't listen to her. If anything, it made her want to put her body under lock and key, leave Beacon Hills and never come back.

"Sorry if I bring back any bad memories" Laura added, slowly extending one of her hand's towards Lydia's. "Anyways, your immunity came from the bite. Which you rejected, and any part that could have been werewolf genes mutated to prevent them from hurting you. But, it looks like a side effect of the immunity blocking out werewolf genes happened to revealing any innate magic that were dormant before being bitten."

Lydia frowned as Laura hesitantly bought her hand even closer to hers. Rolling her eyes, Lydia clasping their hands together. The lights in the room began to flicker wildly, and became brighter.

Lydia felt a click go through her body as if the magic became unlocked when Laura grasped her hand. A surge of euphoria waved through her after the flickering lights, but the rush died. She felt as if part of the coldness inside of her had warmed.

"I think that werewolves obviously have magic within ourselves, considering you know, what we are. I think I had heard that something about a rare type of magic out there. A wielder and a source. And I think you're a wielder." Laura looked expectantly at her, biting at her bottom lip.

"Therefore I think I'm a source that basically boosts your magic to new heights. But I don't see how that would work because of my current in-between-dead state."

Lydia closed her eyes, shaking her hand away from Laura's. She was something supernatural and she instantly began to loathe and cheer inside herself. Part of the supernatural community, maybe a good addition to send to colleges on my apps Lydia joked internally.

"I think..." Lydia turned her head away from an expectant Laura, "that I need to think on this for a bit. Like, a really long bit." Laura nodded before slowly walking away. Laura thought to herself 'that went better than I planned.' But she understood Lydia's need to mull over what happened. After all she just figured out she was something supernatural whereas people like her and Derek grew up knowing exactly what they were.

"If you want to talk, just call out to me, okay?" Laura faded away, leaving a small wake of wind where she previously was.

"Okay." Lydia called out into the wind, uncertain about what the future... and Laura would contain for her.


End file.
